


Oh, Brother!

by Misshyen, Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Series: JJ and Haley: Summer Love [7]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, NA fiction, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: Haley introduces JJ to her protective brother during a double date.





	Oh, Brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams.

** Past (Takes place prior to the events of Peanut and the Beast)  **

 

Haley was haphazardly tossing books from one box to another, pulling out the things she'd thought she'd need for another year at school and placing books she couldn't sell back and other assorted items into a nearby trash can.

Her phone trilled the opening bars of _Sweet Caroline_ and she smiled at the familiar sound of JJ’s text message tone.

_JJ: Leaving practice now. Call you in a little bit._

_H: Okay. Just packing some boxes for school. Thank goodness I found a big, burly guy to help me move all this stuff in.  ;)_

_JJ:  So THAT’S why you keep me around!_

_H: No I keep you around to help me get stuff down from high places. The other guy is for heavy lifting._

_JJ: So much sass._

_H: You know it!_

_JJ: :) Talk to you soon._

_H: Ok.  :)_

“Let me guess,” a familiar male voice said from the doorway, “that was the boy who’s got you walking around this place with a smile like the Cheshire Cat.”

Haley rolled her eyes at her older brother, “That boy? You sound like Dad. ‘Who’s this boy that’s got you so busy these days?’ He has a name.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” he retorted with a grin, “Jay Jayyyyyyy,” he sighed dramatically.

Haley tossed one of her pillows at Graham’s head, biting back a smile when he caught it easily in one hand. 

“So, I know you’re busy with work and packing but do you think you might be able to spare a night for your older, funnier, and amazingly good looking brother?”

“But Gray’s already left for school,” she said.  It was her turn to catch the pillow chucked in the direction of her head.

“No, seriously Haley, Beth and I are going to dinner next week and we wanted to know if you and the boy...if you and JJ wanted to come with us,” he said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“Graham? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Why?”

“Because I’ve dated other guys before and you never asked to double date.”

Her brother sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “Because you’re not a kid anymore, LeLe, and eventually Gray and Spence and I are all going to have to get used to the fact that you’re not always going to be here waiting for us to come home from school or work or whatever to be your usual annoying kid sister self. I figured now is as good a time as any to start.”

“Dad put you up to this, didn’t he?”

Graham’s head whipped up at this, “What? No. Well, maybe. He talked to Gray and Spence and I and he might have suggested that one of us ask to meet him. I said I’d do it because of the lacrosse thing. Beth came up with the idea for a double date. Just don’t kill Dad for wanting to make sure this guy is okay.”

Haley would have rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been about to cry. She never doubted for a second that her father and brothers loved her but she recognized in that moment just how much.

“Okay,” she said softly.

“Okay? Really? I’m not going to get some big lecture about how you’re a grownup and able to make good decisions on your own and how we all need to be less overbearing and protective and let you live your life?”

“Nah, I want you to meet him. No promises because he’s busy too but I’ll ask when we’re away.”

Graham’s relief was palpable.  “Cool. Okay. Good. You just let me know when and we’ll figure it out.”

Haley nodded in agreement before he turned to go.

“Graham!” she called after him.

“Yeah?”

“The next time Dad suggests the three of you come and talk to me about whatever do you think you could tell him to just come and talk to me himself?”

Graham chuckled, “I will.”

* * *

 

 

** Present (takes place after Curls and Calculus)  **

Haley hadn't been able to stop fidgeting during the car ride and not even JJ’s hand on her knee, normally a source of comfort, could help her relax. She'd started to worry the minute JJ had said yes, that he'd love to meet her brother and Beth and with every day that passed her anxiety increased. 

What if Graham didn't like him? What if JJ thought he was a jerk? What if the two men couldn't find common ground and wound up sulking through the dinner leaving Beth and Haley to carry the conversation? Worse still, if Graham hated him and told their father, would he ask her to break up with JJ?

“Hale?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked what you were thinking about.”

“Oh, nothing, really. I just have some school stuff on my mind,” she said, shrugging and giving him a small smile.

“School stuff or I’m meeting your older brother in fifteen minutes and you’re nervous stuff?”

“What gave it away?”  
  
“Three outfit changes, 2 calls to Meg, and you haven’t heard a word I’ve said in the last ten minutes.”  
  
Haley sighed, “I’m sorry, Jay. I’m just...worried, I guess. I want you to like Graham and I want Graham to like you and I just...he’s my big brother and I look up to him and value his opinion and I just want this to go well,” she said in a rush of words.

JJ squeezed her hand reassuringly, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at her, “Unless your brother is Bobby, I think it’s going to be just fine,” he said, his tone light and joking.

“Hardly. My father would have murdered my brothers if they behaved like that.”

“Then I think we’re going to get along just fine,” JJ said, pulling his truck into a spot and leaning over to give her cheek a kiss.   
  
Exhaling a shaky breath, Haley nodded, willing herself to believe him even though her heart was in her throat.

* * *

 

 

“Graham, you need to relax,” Beth, his longtime girlfriend said, placing her hand on his bouncing knee.

“I’m just so damn nervous. What if the guy is a dou---jerk? What if he’s a jerk and I have to tell my kid sister that? What if I have to tell my DAD that? You know how protective he is. He’ll lose his mind if he thinks this guy isn’t being above board with her.”

“If there is anything I know about your family after all these years it’s that the main thing your Mom and Dad want for all of you is to be happy and doing something productive with your lives. I get that Haley’s different because she’s the only girl but sometimes I think you all treat her like a 5 year old instead of a young woman who really doesn’t ever make bad choices.”

Graham mumbled something under his breath and Beth grinned, “Okay, maybe she was a little wild as a kid.”

Opening his mouth to respond he caught sight of his sister in the doorway of the restaurant. Her back was turned away from them but he could just make out the smile on her face as she laughed at something the tall dark haired young man with her had said. She was happy. With her hair down and a pretty dress she looked less like the little freckled face kid he always envisioned her as and more like a grownup.

“Hey guys,” he heard Haley greet, as Beth stood to give her a hug.  
“Hey! Glad you guys are here. I think we’re next up for a table,” Beth said, JJ and Graham facing each other awkwardly for a moment before Graham gave Haley a quick hug.

“So Graham, Beth, this is JJ and Jay this is my brother Graham and his girlfriend, Beth,” Haley said, watching her brother and JJ exchange handshakes and pleasantries before JJ turned to Beth, smiling politely and shaking her hand also.

There was a few minutes of chatter about the traffic from Cambridge out to Newton and a bit about the weather forecast for Labor Day weekend and whether or not that would affect people’s plans before Graham’s name was called and the hostess took them to their table.

“Haley says you guys come here a lot with your family so what do you recommend?” JJ asked, perusing the menu before looking at Graham, seated across from him.

“Hmm, any food allergies or aversions?”

“None. Well, anchovies. Not a fan.”

Graham nodded, returning his attention to the menu for a minute, “My personal favorites are the spaghetti bolognese, the mushroom risotto, and the saltimbocca. It just depends on what kind of mood you’re in.”

JJ pondered the options, shutting his menu after another minute or so, “What are you having?” he asked Haley who had been sitting with her menu shut in front of her.

“Linguini with clam sauce,” Beth and Graham said at the same time as Haley causing everyone to chuckle.

“What? I love it,” she said, shrugging at their laughter and JJ wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

“So tell us about your trip,” Beth asked, “You guys went to a friend’s lake house?”

Haley and JJ took turns filling them in on most of what had happened on the trip, excluding their argument and eventual makeup and agreement to not rush the physical stuff. Graham teased JJ a bit for loving DreamWorks and JJ ribbed Graham for thinking _Brave_ was better than _Shrek_.

“Dude, all the inside jokes in _Shrek_ and you think Lady Red Hair and her bow are cooler?” JJ said, sipping his water.

“What can I say? I like strong women,” he answered, giving a chuckling Beth a pointed look, “Haley, you settle this. _Shrek_ or _Brave_?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” she said and both men leaned forward for her answer, “It’s obviously _Frozen_.”

The guys laughed and she and Beth exchanged high fives across the table.

“Remember how you told Dad you wanted a castle made of ice?” Graham asked, leaning back for the waiter to place their food on the table.

“And he bought me that big blow up castle that played ‘Let It Go’ incessantly?  Mom was SO mad at him for that.”

“Not nearly as mad as they were that time we took you out on our raft when you were what? Three? Four?” Graham said, chuckling at the recollection.

“Wait, your brothers took you out on a raft when you were three?” JJ’s eyebrows shot up at this revelation.

Haley rolled her eyes. “I was four and it wasn't THAT big of a deal.”

“Oh so you were just in the raft, not like in the middle of the pool or any---” he began, stopping mid sentence as his 3 table companions shook their heads.

“We were at home in our pool and Spence had gotten this huge inflatable raft for his birthday and I really wanted to go on it ,” Haley explained between bites of pasta.

“Your Mom just let you go?” JJ asked in surprise.

“Noooo. My Mom and Dad had no idea where I was! Gray had gone to ask them if he and Spence and Graham could go and when my Mom said yes, I just went with them.”

“ _Someone_ told us that our mom had said it was okay,” Graham said, fork poised in front of his mouth for the next bite.

JJ’s eyes flickered back and forth between brother and sister. “And that's it?”

“No, of course not. They took me and we’re out in the water for maybe three or four minutes and we hear all this yelling and there's our parents shouting my name from the patio and I just smiled and waved at them.”

“I think our dad just about had a stroke from swimming out to us. He's yelling at me and my brothers and we’re trying to explain that Haley had said she had permission,” Graham said.

“Mom was SO upset. And they're all yelling and freaking out and I finally just asked what the big deal was since I was wearing a life jacket and knew how to swim.”

“And our parents were just staring at her in complete disbelief, telling Haley that lying was wrong and she kept insisting she COULD swim so my Dad was like okay, show us.”

“And I did. My Dad stood on one side and my Mom on the other and I swam to my Mom and then back to my Dad and they signed me up for lessons that day,” Haley shrugged, twirling some linguini around the tines of her fork.

“And that's it? That's all that happened?” JJ asked, disbelief written across his face.

“No. We all got grounded from the pool for a week,  Haley got a lecture about lying and we all got a lecture about watching out for Haley,” Graham said, Beth laughing beside him.

“I don't understand though,” JJ said, eyebrows knit in confusion, “Where did you learn to swim?”

Haley’s eyes sparkled mirthfully, “THAT is top secret information.”

“Really? No. Seriously? You're kidding. She's kidding, right?” JJ asked.

Graham shook his head, “I don't know either. She won't tell any of us,” he said, shrugging.

“That's because Neptune swore me to secrecy when he made me part mermaid,” Haley teased, winking at JJ who was still wearing an expression of disbelief.

“Okay, okay, I get it. This is some kind of test to see if I pass or something,” JJ said, looking to Beth for backup.

Beth held up her hands in mock surrender, “She hasn’t told me either.”

“Well damn, Hale, maybe you are part mermaid,” he relented finally and she squeezed his hand beneath the table.

“Told ya!” Haley said laughingly while JJ told Graham and Beth about their race at the beach and at the pool

Graham continued to tell embarrassing stories about his sister throughout the rest of their meal, recalling the time she’d decided she was Wonder Woman and could fly off the roof of their pool house, breaking her finger and spraining her wrist in the process or the Christmas she’d decided to slide down the banister and she’d banged her head against the wall, biting her lip so hard that she’d wound up needing two stitches on Christmas morning.

“And to think you let me believe you were this sweet, polite little girl,” JJ said, acting affronted.

“That’s her trick, JJ. She acts all sweet and polite but deep down inside she’s a daredevil. Ask my Mom, she’ll tell you that one Haley was more of a handful than all three of us boys” Graham said.

“Now I KNOW that’s not true,” Beth interjected, “These guys are like giant bear cubs,” she finished, jerking her thumb in Graham’s direction.

“Thanks, babe, that’s the nicest compliment anyone’s ever given me,” Graham said with a goofy smile.

“You see what I have to put up with?” Beth teased as Graham leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Ugh. It’s JUST awful,” said Graham, his voice taking on the higher pitch of the female voice.

Both Beth and Haley rolled their eyes.

“If you’ll excuse me for a minute, I need to use the restroom,” Beth said, standing and laying her napkin on the table, “Come with, Hale?”

Haley felt JJ’s hand squeeze hers reassuringly under the table and she followed after Beth, unable to resist turning around once more before rounding the corner just to check that Graham wasn’t interrogating JJ in her absence.

An awkward silence had fallen as soon as the girls had left the table and JJ pretended to be studying the dessert menu despite having memorized it when they ordered their meals earlier.

“So,” Graham said, JJ’s eyes meeting his across the table.

“So.”

“I just want to say thanks for being so cool and treating my sister well. I can understand why she’d like you.”

JJ had expected the big brother talk, had been prepared for the ‘do anything to my sister and I’ll find you’ speech. Hell, it was the one he’d give to any boyfriend of Ellie’s. He’d even readied an argument for why he was a twenty-one year old college senior dating a nineteen year old college sophomore.

“I...um, thanks?” he stammered.

“She told me that she told you about our Dad and that you didn’t care.”

“Because I don’t. It’s not like I’m dating her because of that. Hell, I didn’t even know--”

Graham quieted him, holding his hand up, “I know. And she does too. So thanks for being decent about it and not making it a big deal. Haley’s...well, sometimes guys say they want to date her but it’s really just because of my Dad.”

“I swear I am not dating her because of who your Dad is, Graham.”

“Yeah, I know you aren’t. She’s happier than I’ve seen her in a long time and don’t tell her I told you this but she’s wearing her hair down. I don’t think I’ve seen her with her hair down since I was in high school which tells me she’s comfortable with you, that she feels like she can be herself.”

JJ looked at the other man, another brother taking care of the sister he loved and nodded his head, a silent promise to not share anything they’d discussed.

“Of course, there’s still the problem of your lacrosse team,” Graham said, his tone light and teasing.

“Dude, we could SO kick your ass,” JJ said, a confident smirk appearing on his face.

They bantered a few minutes more, talking trash about the other’s team before the girls came back and they all ordered dessert, chatting about school, plans for the fall (“Just promise me you won’t become an MIT fan,” Graham had groaned when JJ mentioned he’d be bringing Haley to a game soon), and the possibility of another double date when Graham was back from the West Coast at Thanksgiving.

When the bill had been paid, they stood outside the restaurant as handshakes and hugs were shared all around, Beth whispering to Haley that she really liked JJ while Graham and JJ exchanged final barbs about lacrosse before shaking hands.

“Lele,” Graham said, spreading his arms wide for his sister whose petite frame was dwarfed by his, “Keep this guy in check will ya?” he teased, hugging her tight.

“I think I can do that,” she said, stepping back to take JJ’s hand in her own.

JJ’s phone buzzed as they were climbing back into his truck and he laughed out loud, causing Haley to look at him questioningly. Turning the phone towards her she saw the image on the screen, an old picture of her dressed as a troll for Halloween, bright pink hair spewing from her head, a loud neon printed dress completing the look.

“I’m going to murder him,” she mumbled, shaking her head.

“Aw, come on, Peanut. You were the cutest little troll doll I’ve ever seen,” JJ laughed, looking at the picture again.

Haley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, “Keep it up, mister and we’ll see who’s laughing when I stop giving him back rubs.”

JJ’s eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

He put his phone away quickly, fumbling briefly to get it into his pocket.

Talk turned to the moving of Haley’s final things into her apartment and then to JJ’s game and work schedule for the next few days as they attempted to figure out when they could fit in some time together. They’d managed to spend a few nights together since coming back from New Hampshire, nights her parents thought she was spending at her apartment and the last time she had stayed, JJ had suggested she leave a toothbrush and some pajamas at his place, “just in case.” 

It was strange how normal it felt to walk into his building together, their fingers interlocking, JJ’s hand on the small of her back as he unlocked the door and let her enter the apartment first. In the short time they’d been together they’d created their own little routine, JJ locking up and getting them water while Haley changed, Haley washing her face and brushing her teeth while JJ changed, meeting in the hall between bedroom and bathroom to exchange a quick kiss before JJ brushed his own teeth and came back.

Haley had pulled the covers down on his side, propping herself up against the headboard as she checked her emails and texted Graham that she was home safely.

Flopping down into bed, he lay with his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his short locks, softly scratching his scalp as she did.

“God that feels good,” he said.

She leaned down to kiss him, her lips soft against his.

“You sound like a cat when I do this.”

“That's because it feels awesome! Now I know why cats like it.”

“Did you have fun tonight?” she asked, scooting beneath the covers when he sat up to climb beneath them.

“Yeah. Beth's super nice and Graham made me laugh. I think I can look past his love affair with UCLA lacrosse,” he winked.

She rolled onto her side, snuggling up against his chest, one arm draped over his slim waist.

“Thank you for doing this tonight. You didn't have to and well...I just appreciate it.”

“Anything for you,” he said, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

They laid there, talking quietly, reliving the night, chuckling at the retelling of Haley’s youthful antics.

“You were a handful, huh?” he asked.

“I just wanted to do everything my brothers did,” she said, shrugging.

“Sounds like my kid sister.”

“We’re SUCH a pain aren't we?” Haley teased.

“Eh, it's not ALL bad.”

A few minutes of silence passed, JJ’s fingers winding through Haley's curls **.**

“Can I tell you a secret?” She asked finally, her fingers resting across his collarbone.

“Uh oh.”

“No, it's nothing bad!"

“Okay, lay it on me.”

“You have to promise to never tell ANYONE,” she said solemnly, looking up at him.

“Cub Scouts honor,” he replied, voice light.

“It was Gray,” she said finally.

“What was grey?” he asked.

“No, no, not the color grey.  My brother, Gray. He was the one who taught me how to swim.”

“What? I thought nobody knew that?”

“Nobody does know that. I never told my parents or Graham or Spence. I never told anyone...well, anyone until now.”

JJ’s heart swelled at this revelation. She was telling him a cherished secret because she trusted him.

She went on to explain how he’d sit with her in the shallow end, helping her practice kicking and putting her face in the water, eventually managing to convince their babysitter to let him take her into the water that was deeper while the babysitter watched like a hawk from beside them. He’d taught her to float and how to move her arms at the same time and by the middle of the summer she was jumping off the wall of the deep end and swimming to him and the babysitter.

“I just don’t understand how Spence and Graham didn’t know.”

“Graham went to a lacrosse camp all summer and Spence did a day camp. Gray did a STEM camp of some kind but it was only in the mornings so it was just him and I in the afternoons. I guess he got bored of not having anyone to swim with.”

“And you never told anyone?”

“Nope. He made me promise not to tell anyone, probably because he didn’t want anyone to know he was hanging around with a four-year-old or to get the babysitter in trouble because I still think Gray had a crush on her. I really don’t know. He taught me and that was all I cared about,” she said, shrugging.

“Well damn, I thought I was a good older brother but your brothers have me beat, hands down.”

Haley giggled, “Hardly. They were good to me but they tormented me too.”

“It sounds like they love you a lot,” JJ said as Haley gave a very unladylike yawn.

“Mm,” she murmured in assent, cuddling closer to him and nestling her head against his arm. Her breathing evened out a moment or two later making JJ chuckle at how quickly and easily she could fall asleep.

Turning himself slightly, he wrapped his arm around her, trapping her legs beneath his own, one hand still in her hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I think I might love you a lot too,” JJ whispered in the darkened room before his own heavy lidded eyes shut, carrying him away for the night.


End file.
